Darkness Within Light
by RavenPhantom
Summary: Ashley was a spy for the Justice League and is now in the process of joining the titans, but when the brotherhood of evil get in the way secrets that should never be uncovered are discovered. REST OF SUMMARY IN STORY!


Darkness covered In Light

Chapter one: a look at death

I DO NOT PWN THE TEEN TITANS. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF ASHLEY!!!

Summary: Ashley was a spy for the Justice League and is now in the process of joining the titans, but when the brotherhood of evil get in the way secrets that should never be uncovered are discovered. Why does everyone want this girl and why is she so cold to others? And what does Raven know that she is not telling the rest of the team? Parings.

Parings that will appear in this story:

Beast boy/Ashley (OC)

Robin/Raven (just as friends)

Robin/Star

Cyborg/Jinx

NO WITH THE STORY!

Ashley stared down at the chessboard, her eyes blazing in anger. Though, one could not see here eyes through the hood that hid her face, her body posture spoke volumes loader than any glare ever could. Before her, the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil continued to mock the strange girl in his annoying monotonous voice.

"Take her away," ordered Brain.

Ashley stood for a second, testing her own anger than willing allowed herself to be hauled out the brightly lighted room, her hands tied in front of her with anti-magic handcuffs. Looking up at the lifeless bodies of her former friends and family she felt a wave of despair and hate threatening to engulf her. She closed her eyes tight, letting the feeling move to the back of her mind.

Her inner pain was interrupted as the guerilla guards threw her hard into the wall of the sad, small cell. Allowing her self to curl into a body ball she lifted her head so her eyes would show and sent death glares out of her blood-red eyes at them as the metal door slide shut and the only light entering the cell came from the space between the bottom of the door and the floor.

She stood up, forcing all her power into the palm of her hands, tiring hard to break the cuffs off of her but they only seemed to get smaller and cut into her skin the more she trued to get free. She stopped and leaned against the white wall and thrust her body to the floor.

Her head shot up as she heard a load exploding sound coming from the room she was just in. She leap up and walked slowly to the door, trying to make out what laid beyond it, but with her powers shot out she had no way of knowing what was going on. She almost gave up when she heard a small but clear yell, "Titans! GO!"

That made her jump, and narrow her eyes, "_Why are they here? I didn't know the brotherhood was fighting with the teen titans. It was most likely that little green guy that brought them into it…once a doom, always a doom.."_ A drain on her magic pushed her out of her train of thought, "Ah, that Raven girl…forgot she used black magic. May be she's sensing me too, better block my mind, just to be sure." Ashley said that last half out loud, her mind going on lock-down.

"Titans! GO!" The boy wonder known as Robin yelled as he ran into battle, his four team mates right behind him, aiming fast on the brotherhood of evil. Most of the others got a head of him, running past him in what seemed high speed. As Robin was moving in on his targets, though, he stopped dead and looked onto what seemed like a nightmare com true. Seven bodies laid on the floor, cuts, wounds and blood covered them all. He looked into their lifeless, emotionless faces, their dead eyes mocked him as he tried to pull away from the shock that overtook his body.

What graped Robin the most was that the expressions on the two eldest bodies reminded him too mush of the look on his parents face when they fell from the high rope. The same empty eyes that while they were so small and full of nothing they were also wide with fear and that unreadable expression of pure death. Robin closed his eyes and backed up slowly. When he reopened his eyes he found that even though the rest of the room was brightly lit the area covered in death was dark and somewhat spooky.

"Hey, Robin, Mind joining the fight?" His half-computer team mate and friend asked with annoyance in his voice.

Robin nodded but remanded where he was. He knew that if he was going to figure this out he needed just one of his super-powered friend, "Raven! Come take a look at this."

Raven, who was in the middle of a fight with one of the many solders, stopped and flew over to the leader. "What do you need?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"Look for yourself." He pointed and raven followed his gaze, "Seven of them, all human."

"Someone's here, Robin. I feel another source of magic. It could be connected. I tried reading them but whoever it is knows how to block out their mind."

"Can you follow it? Pinpoint where it's coming from?" Robin turned and looked into her eyes, no emotions meting his gaze.

"I think so, come on. I don't think we should be gone too long." Robin nodded and before he knew it he was engulfed by dark magic…

Ashley slid down the wall. She gave up listening to the battle and drew her knees close to her, closing her eyes and focusing hard on not feeling anything.

"Ah, no matter how many times you do that I don't get use to it." The male voice didn't seem to affect Ashley mush; in fact she seemed to barely notice the two new comers. She looked up and found herself staring at the ever-famous Robin. He turned and reveled a dark witch who she, off hand, knew was Raven, a member of the Teen Titans.

Raven looked around the room, "Real cheerful little place you got here, isn't it?" She asked letting some form of sarcasm fall into her voice.

Ashley's eyes narrowed, "What do you two want from me?"

"Relax, We don't want anything from you. Well, other than to know why there are seven dead bodies here and why you are locked up." Robin said, his voice oddly clam and kind. Something Ashley was NOT use to.

"That's all?" Ashley found herself at a lost for words, something she rarely ever was.

Robin smiled small, concerned smile, "Yea, that's all. Oh, and sorry. I'm-"

"I know who you two are. I'm Ashley. And those people out there, the bodies, they were killed by the brotherhood, mostly though self-harm forced upon them by the brain. I'm in here because I was pretending to work for the brotherhood and passing information to The Justice League and some of the East Titans." The girl spoke softly, as if it was a big unknown secret.

"You work for the Justice League?" Robin asked slowly

"Use to. I was to look and listen and report. Not fight. Not defend. Not help in any other way. I got sick of it so I left." The girl's voice didn't change one bit even though her eyes showed fire burning in them.

"Oh.."Robin looked at his feet tiring hard to avoid the girls red glare.

The girl turned her head sideways at Robin, "So I heard," she continued, "That you use to work for Burse, or rather, Batman? Never thought you the type to be a sidekick but hey, we all gatta start somewhere, huh?" This time her voice dripped with venom, although it was hard to tell if it was aimed at Robin or "batman."

"Yea, so where did you start?" Robin hissed at her. Ashley raised an eyebrow and stared at Robin's annoyed and angry expression.

Raven, who could feel the tension starting to flow quickly changed the subject, "So, you're a spy? And a sorceress?" Raven asked kind of annoyed and very monotone.

"Kinda. I'm a Dragon sorceress. You're Raven, right?" The girls voice was still weak and soft but seemed just as monotone as Ravens although it crack when she said "right".

"Yes, and I think we need to get you out of that. I think our team mates need some help." Robin said slowly, looking at Raven for help.

"Azarath; Metrion; Zinthos!"Raven's eyes turned white and both her hands and the cuffs around Ashley started to glow black. The cuffs broke into pieces and Ashley pulled her arms as far apart as she could.

"Thanks, Its been about two mouths since I was last able to use my powers, or my arms," Ashley put her hands in front of her, aiming at the door. Her eyes started to glow as well as her hands, she pulled back her arm and then pushed them out fully, and the door was sent flying; along with about 20 solders, too, "So, your from Azarath? I was there once. Pretty cool place."

"Ummm, yea. And thanks." Raven's eyes were wide as well as Robins

"What?" Ashley asked when she saw there faces, "They keep me locked up for two mouths and kill my family; I'm going to destroy their hide-out if I can."

"You know," Raven said looking at Robin, "She's got a point."

But Robin wasn't staring at the girl because of what she did but because the way she dressed bothered him and sent shivers but and down his spine in a very bad way. His wasn't at all sure why; She wasn't wearing anything bad or creepy. In fact, she had on a zipper black hoodie and darker black pants the looked way too big for her. But Robin took a closer look he noticed something else. Her red eyes seemed to scan everything up and down as if looking for flaws, and she always seemed to find them.

"Come on, I'm sure your friends will need some aid." Ashley smiled softly and it seemed to be forced but warm, like a sad old grandma would give her grandchild in a time of great need. And with that she was off, running into the ongoing battle.

"Is it just me," Robin addressed Raven slowly, "Or does that girl seem a little too..i dont know…strange?"

"Robin," Raven put her hand on his back, "This Ashley girl just lost her family. I sense a great deal of sorrow from her. But I sense that she is good. And strange? Have you met Beast boy?"

Robin let out a small laugh, "Yea, true. And I know how rare it is for you to sense good in people."

Raven narrowed her eyes and let them turn red, "Don't test your luck boy wonder."

"Um…I think we should get back to battle." And with that Robin ran back into the fight.

Raven closed her eyes and bit her lip, "Please, just please don't let this get out of hand," She opened her eyes and looked at the girl in battle, "Don't let her fall into your trap.." And with that all the titans(plus Ashley) was in the battle…

Please review and tell me what you think, Ashley's character will unfold over the next few chapters….


End file.
